


Contradictions

by The_songs_stuck_in_my_head



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_songs_stuck_in_my_head/pseuds/The_songs_stuck_in_my_head
Summary: Sometimes Frank wears lingerie





	Contradictions

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this my first ever fic I've ever written for any pairings. I don't do creative writing very much, although I love it, and I've never written sex scenes or anything before so please be kind! I wrote this on my phone so sorry if the formatting is a bit weird! It's also unbeta'd, sorry for any errors, I have looked it over a few times.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> (Pls validate my fragile existence with kudos and maybe a comment if you did enjoy it)

Frank considers himself a pretty average dude. He's a little short, maybe. More tattoos than the average person. What he doesn't think is very average is his love for women's underwear.

He likes the way it feels like a complete contradiction to how he presents himself normally. Running parallel to his ripped jeans and tattoos. He likes the secret of wearing lacy underwear underneath trashed jeans, a soft camisole under a shirt referencing some punk band. 

Frank likes how he looks in them too. At first, it was something that seemed pretty hot during sex. Dressing up in lace for his partner, making them want him, making them want to pull aside his clothes and fuck him in his panties. But after a while he started to do it for himself.

Gerard likes Frank's secret dressing up habits more than anyone. He loves watching Frank walk around in an oversized t-shirt with a pair of delicate cotton panties trimmed with lace just peeking out underneath. He loves having Frank splayed out on the bed, his legs spread, wearing fishnets or lace trimmed thigh highs. He even wears a garter belt sometimes, just because he knows Gerard loves it so much. Gerard loves looking at his ass when he wears it, lays Frank over his lap and admires the way the garter belt straps contrast with his skin, the way they make his ass look soft and feminine. He plays with them, watches the way Frank squirms and whimpers, begging Gerard to please just touch him.

"You want me to touch you, Frankie? Want me to spank you for being bad, what do you want?"  
"Please Gee, please, anything. You can do anything to me, you know you can", Frank says desperately. 

Gerard grasps Frank's wrists in one hand and holds his hands together at the small of his back. Frank could probably break free easily, but it's the mental feeling more than the physical feeling that he craves. 

"Hmmm", Gerard says thoughtfully. "I'm just wondering how best to fuck you. What do you think, Frankie?"  
Frank whines and squirms some more, gasping and jolting when Gerard pinches his thigh. He's too turned on to actually give an answer, Gerard knows, so he continues his thoughtful musing. 

"I think I want you on your back, so I can see your face when you lose it, so I can see you making a mess of those panties." Gerard runs his hands over Frank's ass, dipping his fingers into the cleft and rubbing at his hole. 

"Oh god Gee, please, fuck," Frank sounds desperate now, and Gerard bets he's already making his panties wet with precome. 

"Ah, but here's the thing Frankie," Gerard continues as if Frank hadn't spoken, "I also really want to do you from behind while you're up against that wall over there. So you know what we're gonna do? I'm gonna put your favourite vibrator in you, while you stand against that wall and I'm gonna watch you squirm while you beg me to come."

Frank moans at that, a filthy, high-pitched moan that makes Gerard's cock twitch. Gerard lets go of Frank's wrists and pushes him to stand up. Frank stands, his face sweaty and flushed. His cock stretches the panties to the limit, and he's smearing precome all over himself. His eyes are dark and he's watching Gerard avidly. 

"Do you think you can do all that? Do you think you can be fucked twice and still not come, or do you want some help?" Gerard says, gesturing to the draw that holds their toys. "I'll be so proud of you if you can do it Frankie, so proud." 

Frank meets his eyes steadily. "I can do it, please touch me now, please do something," his hands twitching at his sides as if he wants to touch himself, release some pressure from his erection. 

Gerard then guides Frank to the wall, turns him to face it and bends him over slightly, so his ass sticks out. He lubes up his fingers and pulls Frank's panties aside, before gently pushing a finger inside him.

"Aahhh, fuck, f-fuck, that's so good Gee," Frank pants as Gerard begins fucking him with it. He adds another finger, he's positive Frank can take it, and he's pretty desperate to get to the fucking part of the equation. 

He fingers Frank for a little longer before getting the vibrator and putting it against Frank's hole. He pushes it in steadily, giving Frank's body time to accommodate it. 

"Good boy Frankie, good boy. You're doing so good baby," Gerard murmurs as Frank pants for air completely lost for words. Eventually it's all the way in, and Gerard turns it up to a medium setting. 

Frank moans loudly, moans that rise in pitch and go straight to Gerard's cock. He loves the noises Frank makes. Lastly, he picks up a pair of cuffs he'd gotten from the toy draw and fastens Frank's hands behind his back, which forces Frank to balance against the wall with his forehead. 

"I'm just going to sit over here on the bed, okay? Stay facing the wall," Gerard murmurs in Frank's ear. He sits on the bed and watches Frank swear and writhe. Frank's panties are soaked with precome by this point, and his hair is plastered to his face with sweat. Gerard watches Frank's ass from behind, and drops his hand down to take his cock out and stroke himself a little. 

"Gee, Gee, please let me come, please, fuck", Frank moans wantonly, as his hips thrust forward against nothing.

"No, you come around my cock and not before. You know that," Gerard replies firmly. He decides to take pity on Frank, and goes up to him and turns off the vibrator, before gently pulling it out. Frank whimpers, and leans back against Gerard with his head on his shoulder.  
"Shh baby, it's okay, I've got you," Gerard whispers, unclipping the cuffs around Frank's wrists and guiding him to the bed and laying him on his back. Gerard pushes Frank's legs forward until his knees are practically in his armpits, exposing his wet, stretched hole. 

Gerard slicks himself up and nudges up against Frank. "Are you ready baby?" Gerard asks, thumbing at Frank's cock over the lace of his panties. Frank arches up and chokes out: "Yes, yes, please fuck me Gee, I want to come so bad!" 

His voice is practically a sob, and Gerard his powerless to resist. He pushes inside and grips Frank's thighs for leverage, assuming a fast, unforgiving rhythm. He changes the angle a bit, looking for Frank's prostate, and by the high-pitched moan Frank lets out, Gerard knows he's found it. He keeps that angle, fucking Frank hard and deep, gripping his thighs so hard he's knows there will be bruises there tomorrow. 

He wants Frank to come untouched, and by the look of it Frank's nearly there, so Gerard leans down and murmurs "you can come now, you've been so good baby, such a good boy" and he watches as a few thrusts later Frank's back arches and he moans, loud, almost a scream, before coming all over his panties and his stomach. Gerard will admit that his biggest kink is watching Frank come in his panties, so it's not long before Gerard joins him with a gravelly groan. 

He pulls out carefully, aware that Frank will be sore, but be can't help but admire the come that drips down Frank's thighs, his panties stained and ruined from the front and the back. Frank just lays there, smirking. He's no stranger to Gerard's kinks, and perfectly happy to lie there covered in come, if it means he gets to see Gerard looking so entranced. 

"We should clean up", Gerard mumbles pushing his face into Frank's neck. 

"Nah it's okay, I know you like looking at me like this," Frank replies, swinging his leg (still in its stocking) over Gerard's hip. "I love you," he says, looking down at Gerard.

"I love you too, Frankie." He replies, looking earnest and real. He snuggles closer, and pulls the duvet over them both.


End file.
